


Life in Pegasus, or Rodney is really lucky Cameron loves him.

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild Cross-dressing Kink also more funny than serious this takes place one year after An Unlikely Courtship. This can be read as a one shot also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Pegasus, or Rodney is really lucky Cameron loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/)'s Birthday.

In Cameron's first letter home, he'd happily regaled to Daniel in a manly gloating manner, how he'd rescued Sheppard from a stalker with a decidedly Hathor-like attitude…twice. In his second, he'd mentioned how insane everyone was in Pegasus. His third letter had degraded into nothing but a rant about how he was _ positive_ that the entire galaxy was just a dumping ground for the rest of the universe's rejects. After that, the letters were more of an exchange of hellos. Because really, if you weren't around to see it, you would never believe it. Because was there any way to describe what he was wearing now, and why, without sounding like he was in need of a good psych evaluation?

Cameron looked at his outfit with undisguised disgust. He loved Rodney, he really did, but there were times like right now when he wanted to kill the man. Since moving to Atlantis to be with his lover, he'd been attacked by things that looked like dogs, giant ants, a plant that wasn't a plant, and something that looked like it had climbed out of Lucas' imagination. Because damned if he hadn't seen the freaky thing that had attacked them in Star Wars. There had been the fun stuff, too. His personal favorite? Repeatedly being forced to have sex in public because that just _never_ got old.

This wasn't one of those times. Nope, not even close. This was something that was supposed to be simple and fun. It was nothing more than a treaty signing and after-party; the kind with the good alcohol and chocolate cake. But one offhanded comment about the fairytale-like quality of the planet and an overloud explanation later had the entire Atlantis complement in costumes. So, thanks to his lover's really big mouth, here he was, in something that looked remarkably like a Tinker Bell outfit. Complete with the pointy shoes and bells that jingled when he walked.

Cameron wasn't sure whether to scream, shoot something/someone, or yell at Rodney. The urge to do all of the above was topping the list though. He just knew he didn't ever want to have to leave his room. Cameron whipped around as he heard a low whistle. "Rodney…" He was growling and he knew it. "This is not funny." Cameron watched Rodney bite his lip, and he knew, he just _ knew_ that his lover was going to crack up any second.

"Cameron, that's just…" Rodney trailed off, biting his lip again, but he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "All I can say is that I knew you had a fabulous ass, and now everyone else will know it, too."

"I'm a fucking fairy, Rodney!" Cameron winced the second he had said it.

"Well, I already knew that."

"Rodney…" Okay, he sounded like Sheppard, damn it, and didn't that just piss him off all the more.

"You know, you just sounded like Sheppard." Rodney walked towards him. "Hey do you think they'll let us keep the tights?"

"GRRRRR…" Cameron stepped back. "I swear to fucking God I will never sleep with you again if you don't stop talking about the tights."

"Fine, but if you keep growling, we will never make it to the reception." Cameron threw his hands up and started towards the door.

"That's it, I need a drink." Cameron stepped into the hallway and paused. "You do know that I'm gonna make you pay for this, right?"

Rodney rocked on his heels and practically leered. "I'm counting on it."

"You are a sick, sick man, Rodney McKay." Cameron couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. It was almost impossible to stay mad at the other man.

Rodney picked up his costume and frowned for a moment. "Which makes you equally as sick because you love me, remember?" He held his outfit up against him. "Fuck, is this a dress? This is a dress."

Cameron laughed. "So, Snow White, huh? Who would've thought they'd like those damn Disney movies that much?" He shut the door, only to hear something hit it just as it latched.

Nursing his third drink, Cameron was waiting not so patiently for Rodney to show. He had a few tense moments and more than enough embarrassing ones. The highlight had been running into Jack and Daniel. The joint snicker and 'oh god, tell me you're not wearing that?' had him looking for a hole to fall into. What was worse was that he hadn't known they were coming to the party, and they were wearing nice normal clothes. With friends like those two, he didn't need to worry about The Wraith or any one else; they were going to be the death of him.

He headed back to the bar for another shot of good ole' Tennessee Whiskey, and he thanked God he'd convinced Weir to order a couple of bottles of… Jack Daniels. He snorted inwardly. Jack Daniels…Jack's Daniel was more like it, now that he thought about it. A flash of white caught his eye and he froze. Rodney…in a dress. Rodney. In. A. Dress. More so, Rodney looking good in a dress.

"Hello, Lover." Cameron wanted to drag Rodney back to the bedroom, throw him on the bed, shove him up against the wall, bend him over the desk, and fuck him senseless, with that dress on. Rodney was smiling coyly while running a hand nervously over the skirt of his outfit.

"Uh…er…" Cameron had forgotten how to talk. Or maybe he was just drooling too much to form words.

Rodney stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his neck. "You like this, don't you?" Leaning in closer, Rodney whispered against his ear. "I'll keep the dress if you keep the tights."

Cameron drew a shaky breath and kissed his lover. There was no finesse, and it was by no means tender; it was simply hard, hot and dirty. "Fine, I'll keep the damn tights. Now let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
